


Blasphemous Works of Jecifer

by Consecratedmind_365



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blasphemy, Drabble, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Sad, Snakes, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consecratedmind_365/pseuds/Consecratedmind_365
Summary: Poor excuse to write my sins.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Lucifer, Jesus Christ/Satan (Judeo-Christian)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and Enjoy.   
> Disclaimer: Don't read if you don't like it.
> 
> First chapter:  
> Jesus houses a snake.

A door creaked open as a person strode into the room, left on his face is a mark of exhaustion. 

His day despite being productive was tiring and only sleep could sate his restlessness.

The man leisurely unbuttoned his shirt accompanied by removing both his pants and undergarment, being taught with manners, for him it is inappropriate to leave trailing clothes on the floor. 

After turning a lamp on the nightstand he proceeded to offer a decent minute to fold his garments and place them beside the light source. 

He sighed, as finally he could rest through the night and find a moment of peace until when he heard a slight hissing sound from his bed.

He flinched while quickly looking at the source of the sound. 

"Ah! You give me quite a scare. I didn't know you were fond logging on my bed, I kept trying to find you and you were just here all along," the man said to the creature. 

He sat on the mattress while approaching the animal cautiously, he spoke to it once again.

"Are you not hungry? I bought some food that you might eat even though I don't have the knowledge of a snake's appetite."

He smiled awkwardly while telling the creature his intention. 

He brought his hand closer to the reptile and politely asked a permission. 

"Can I?"

The snake slithered near his hand ang stretched its tongue to the man's palm.

And with that the creature crawled around the man's wrist while gliding its ebony scales to his fingers. 

"I never realized how heavy you actually are now and how your scales feels this smooth, it seems you've shed some of your scales since the last time I saw it. It's still beautiful as it is since we first met," he said while mesmerize to the elegant glinting of its scales further defined by the reflective light of the lamp.

The man was dazed with the snake's glamour as he realized that he should really be sleeping at the moment. 

He tried to lift the reptile to move it beside him, to have a comfortable place to sleep but futilely failed due to its massive weight. 

"Can you please move aside? I really need sleep. If you want, i'll give you my hand. You're quite persistent in not letting it go." he spoke to the snake looking through its slitted eyes.

As the creature stared back, it seems intelligent enough to understand everything that the human being had spoke of.

It immediately removed itself from the hands of the man and moved aside to give him space, and eventually he comfortably moved to the place to position himself to sleep but he spoke once again. 

"You can stay here beside me if you want, there's still a lot of space and I could also still give you my hand. Oh! I haven't introduced myself, I'm Jeshua." 

With that the man closed his eyes and drowsed off to slumber. 

As for the creature, it curled its massive tail to his hands while proceeding to place its upper body half beside the neck of the man. 

The head of the reptile approached the man's ear and it whispered.

"Lucifer, that's my name."


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another poor excuse to write my sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter:
> 
> Heat is hard for Jesus, especially if his brother is an alpha.

A young man knocked through the door, written on his face was the expression of worry. 

He was quite concerned on how to be of use, he leaned and placed his ear to the door.

He could hear heated panting and painful breaths coming from the other side. 

It seems that it had happened once again, he proceeded to look under the gap below the door.

He posed his nose in between the gap and whiffed a fragrant aroma. 

He sighed and thanked some invisible entity that there's still some hope in diminishing the ache from its early stages, at least the scent he produced was still the same as it is.

The teen rose from his position and once again knocked to the wood. 

"Brother? Are you okay? Do you need something that I can give you?" he asked with a caring tone. 

He stayed in front of the door waiting for a response, but seconds passed to minutes but there's still no response. 

"Brother?" the youth whispered, considerate of his tone but demandingly pleading silently for an answer. 

"Brother, please answer my question. I can't bear to hear you in pain, if there's anything that I could help you please comply to my question," he continued to request, the enraged youth punched the wooden door and anticipated for a reply that likely won't be answered. 

Silence encompassed the ambiance, but the young man tried to break this deafening stillness.

"Broth... er, please," he pleaded once again. He breathlessly listened; awaiting but mostly hoping to hear his brother's voice. 

"Then I'll just leave you then, I hope I didn't bother you at all."

The young man retreated away from his brother's door, while on the other side a man crawled panting to the wooden interference and spoke in a feint stifling voice.

"It's better that we're away from each other. Lucifer... "


	3. Too much Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Lucifer stumbling upon Jesus' room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet again I did it.
> 
> I did it too long.

A figure was seating beside an illuminated lamp, focus in reading a book entitled "The Bible".

Thinking about how things would have been different if this literature was published in a diverse manner.

"They should atleast put dear lilith here, this book restricted a lot of tru-"

When his serene composture was disturbed by an unprecedented occurance of thundering bash of a solid object upon the door.

The man tried to instantly know what was beyond the door when an intruder slammed the entrace to oblivion and came stumbling to his bed. 

"Luci?" 

Asked the guy who was a minute ago, indulging in his thoughts but now paralyzed in shock because of this situation. 

While the man named Luci crawled in all fours to the side of the bed until he eventually slammed himself to the floor while praising the cold temperature of the tiles.

After processing everything, the once overwhelmed man was astonished on how this escalated quickly while he was trying to understand what was happening, but being the practical guy as he is. 

He rotated himself from his seated position, facong the guy that was hugging the floor and asked calmly. 

"Luci, what are you doing? And what have you done to your body? Who told you to get drunk and came home collapsing on the floor in my room?" 

Luci who was still faced on the floor shifted on his back and just proceeded to stare at the ceiling. 

While the other man just soughed and drive himself to stand and eventually observing the laying man. 

"Ah. There you *hic* are. I didn't think you'll look this *hic* distant," Luci said while hiccuping constantly, he eventually raise his right hand and reached to the guy. 

"Jesus? Je-sus? Jehsus? Jeshua? Jeshu-muah?" he asked in a sing-song manner, now he decided to raise is both hands and played with his fingers acting like a child wanting to be carried by its mother. 

The man unable change the other man's intoxicated state, decided to reach Luci's shoulders and carried the him with his strength to the bed.

Thank God, indeed. 

Without the carpenter work he has, it would have been difficult to lift this man with his lean body.

He gently laid the man on his bedside and budge himself away from Luci's massive weight but was quickly disrupted by the Luci's strong arms. 

It was now wrapping around his neck, he's currently trapped on Luci's chest and restricted to any other movement. 

"Jesu....ssssssss, remove that piece of sheet from my sight. It had hurt my back, stupid book. Getting in my way... to be with brother."

Luci complained while throwing it to the lower side of the bed and ultimately kicked away the book (Oh no thr holy bible) while it landed on the floor still embracing the man named Jesus. 

"Luci, please can you let go of me. I'm suffocating on your chest and inhaling that drunken breath you have."

Jesus requested to Luci while still trying to break free from his hold. 

"But I don't want to, cause I might lose you... again." 

Luci responded in a melancholic tone while moving Jesus' head below his chin and sniffed his hair. 

For a moment, everything became silent and both of them are comfortablely in place. 

Luci embracing and indulging himself to bury his face to Jesus' locks while the other man is relaxing himself by listening to Luci's steady heartbeat. After a couple of minutes, the grip of Luci's arms is now loose. 

Jesus proceeded to remove the other man's arms and moved beside Luci's bed position, with this lack of warmth Luci sought the source and eventually reaching for that man's hands. 

Jesus was about to situate himself when a hand jolted his arm, leaving him again out of control on where he will land. 

"Luci, what are yo-"

It was interrupted by an embrace from his back enveloping his whole figure while repeating to bury himself to Jesus' warmth though it seems now, that his face is on his neck. 

"Please. Jesus. Please don't go."

Luci said entreating mournfully. 

He snuggled himself closer to the other man and buried his nose into Jesus' vein feeling the heat and smelling his scent.

Jesus haven't responded anything, yet. For that Luci felt dejected, but mostly heartbroken.  
He should have known that it he won't respond but still he expected.

He wanted something. 

These kind of thoughts devoured his mind, clogging hope when a short chuckle came from the other man and he responded. 

"If I wanted to go then I would've just let you be on the floor till morning."

Jesus tried to rotate himself 180 degrees and moving his face to the other man, then unexpectedly graze his lip to Luci, kissing the man momentarily. 

"I hope you remember that but I think you won't."

Jesus smiled heavenly speaking in a satisfied manner. 

"I will never leave you again, my dear younger brother."

With that Jesus forcefully closed the lids of Luci's eyes by suddenly covering the other man's vision. 

And proceeds to turn his back once again while holding closer Luci's arms, contented with everything Luci nestled his body to intimately to Jesus and slumber his way to his dreams. 

Both slept peacefully; Jesus having initiated the kiss and Luci probably forgets everything when he wake up in the morning.


End file.
